Appearance and Existence
Back to Items > Lore Books Appearance and Existence Appearance and existence by Hasdi Malton On the origins of the universe The exact origin of the chaotic universe is unknown. Some believe the theory that a tremendous cosmic explosion tossed the infinite number of words into the universe - worlds that would one day bear life forms of wonderful and terrible variety. As this explosion of unknown origin sent the worlds into the large nothingness of existence, two elements were created: light and darkness. From these two energies, living beings were formed that were made of either particular element. Today we call them the creators of our world. Let it be understood that these creatures have nothing to do with the Light-Born who are worshipped by some as creators. These undescribable beings of infinite power and strength took on the task of putting the universe in order, creating new worlds and making life on these worlds possible. They are the creators of our being and our existence. The worlds embodied both energies, darkness and light, in the form of twilight. Without light there can be no darkness, without joy no sorrow, without life no death. The world is as it is and it was created by two opposing elements. As a result, there have to be opposites in the world. In these twilight worlds, the creators of their elements sent corresponding creatures to guard and keep the threads of destiny and of the world. As legend goes, the creatures of light were called Eliath and reveal themselves to the humans in the temple of the creators, whereas the creatures of darkness remain in hiding; hardly any human eye set sight upon them. It is believed they exist in the depths of the oceans. According to legend, these creatures formed the land when the world was young and then left it to take care of itself. Neither the Eliath nor the creators seemed to intervene directly in the happenings in the world. It seems as if they are spectators of a theatre play they wrote themselves where the plot was not entirely determined, but the general outline of predestinations were fixed. They supplied the framework and then watched to see how the figures acted withing that framework. The only entity that intervened in the worldly happenings were the Gods. However, the world is older than them, and they too can only move within the given framework. As it seems, the Eliath had the power of changing the framework when errors came up in it, however they could not create a whole new one. The threads of prophecies build a pattern, a kind of material, and when there are holes in the material the Eliath seal them again. The primeval energy of darkness also unearthed such creatures, though. I could never find a name for them; historians seemed to refuse to give names to these beings. Perhaps their task is different to that of the Eliath. I am surrounded by speculation, but my theory is that they push the plot of the theatre play onwards, not tolerating idleness and making sure that something is always happening. They sow seeds of hatred and disharmony into the heads of the people, set them up against each other and initiate wars so that the world remains forever changing but still moving within the given framework, for the Eliath watch over its adherence. It looks like games are being played with the mortals. Our world is an arena where different powers come together in order to fight with one another. An end or a victory does not seem to be in sight, or even intended. I have travelled the whole world, have studied fate for decades and yet no scholar has been able tell me the reason for why there has never been a time where no wars have been fought. The wheel of destiny remains turning, never tiring, leaving behind a trail of blood. Notes Category:Books